This invention relates to a memory device suitable for use with computers and, more particularly, to a disc drive employing a packing member to sealingly close a disc drive component storing space defined between a carrier member and a cover member.
Disc drive components including a recording disc, a read/write head, a head positioner, etc. have been installed on the upper surface of a chassis or carriage member and covered with a cover member secured on the upper surface of the carriage member to define a closed space in which the disc drive components are located. It is the current practice to sealingly close the space by bolting the cover member to the carriage member a packing or sealing member with interposed between them. In this practice, however, bending stresses occur in the carriage member because of the resilient force of the sealing member and also the lack of flatness of the surfaces with which the sealing member is in contact. The bending stresses will cause the carriage member to be strained so as to change the distance of the read/write head with respect to the recording disc.